Écorcheur (Fallout 4)
Nuka-World }} Les Écorcheurs sont des créatures extrêmement dangereuses que l'on peut trouver dans le Commonwealth, sur l'Île et à Nuka-World. Histoire Créés à l’origine avant la Grande Guerre par le gouvernement fédéral et l'US Army pour compléter les troupes humaines au combat, les Écorcheurs étaient issues d’un mélange génétique de plusieurs animaux, dont principalement le très commun Caméléon de Jackson. Ils ont par la suite étaient améliorés par le Maître, en utilisant la manipulation génétique et le VEF afin de pouvoir les utiliser en tant que serviteurs. La créature qui en résulta fut incroyablement rapide, puissante, avec des griffes acérées et presque intelligente. Toutefois, malgré leurs liens avec le Maître, les Écorcheurs étaient déjà une vision relativement courante dans les Appalaches en 2102. Caractéristiques Les Écorcheurs sont des combattants difficiles et redoutables. Leur apparence est également plus détaillée que leurs prédécesseurs de ''Fallout 3'' et ''New Vegas''. Ils ont une peau plus foncée et écailleuse, des cornes plus longues, des griffes plus courtes et une tête qui ressemble plus à celle d'un dragon/reptile. Une inspection minutieuse de leurs pieds révélera ce qui semble être une seule griffe d'orteil élargie à chaque pied, un peu comme celles des rapaces préhistoriques. Les Écorcheurs du Massachusetts sont physiquement plus dynamiques et montrent une habileté à la course à quatre pattes, au combat, ou à escalader des obstacles ; un comportement qui n'avait encore jamais été observé chez les Écorcheurs des titres précédents. Les Écorcheurs peuvent être trouvés n'importe où dans le Commonwealth, mais apparaissent plus fréquemment dans la Mer Luminescente. Quand on les observe de loin, on peut les voir jeter de la terre sur ce qui pourrait être des œufs. Ils sont également connus pour se percher sur des collines, des affleurements rocheux ou des rochers afin de pouvoir surveiller les environs. Biologie Les Écorcheurs sont le résultat d'une expérience d'avant-guerre consistant à créer une mutation du caméléon de Jackson, ainsi que de plusieurs autres espèces, et visant à les utiliser comme armes sur le champ de bataille. Ce sont des prédateurs forts et agiles qui attaqueront le joueur à vue. Leurs griffes longues et acérées sont capables d'infliger de gros dégâts au personnage, des coups pouvant parfois s'avérer mortels (d'où leur nom en VO : Deathclaw). Attributs de Gameplay Les Écorcheurs ont une très grande santé pour des créatures de leur niveau et sont incroyablement résistants à la plupart des types de dégâts, en particulier ceux liés à l'énergie. On sait que leurs peaux reflètent les lasers lorsqu’ils sont directement tirés sur eux. Leur style de combat polyvalent en fait un adversaire redoutable, même s'ils sont à un niveau inférieur à celui du joueur. Lorsqu'ils sont en fureur, ces derniers entameront un combat en rugissant et en frappant le sol, provoquant ainsi une onde de choc. S'ils utilisent principalement leurs griffes pour infliger des dégâts, ils peuvent également donner un coup de tête à leurs ennemis pour les projeter en arrière. Leur attaque principale se présente sous la forme d’une large entaille qui inflige des dégâts considérables. Les Écorcheurs sont aussi connus pour utiliser leurs deux mains pour lancer les carcasses de voitures à proximité sur leurs adversaires lorsqu'ils restent à distance. Lorsque la santé de l'Unique Survivant ou celle de tout autre humanoïdes passe en-dessous de la moitié de sa barre de vie, les Écorcheurs ont la capacité de porter les tuer instantanément, soit en les saisissant et en les écrasant contre le sol, soit en les transperçant avec ses griffes. À d'autres moments, l'Écorcheur peut aussi saisir le joueur et le frapper violemment lorsqu'il est au sol, lui causant ainsi des dégâts modérés. Toutefois, ce coup fatal peut être annulé en portant n'importe quel type d'armure assistée. Au lieu de ça, l'Écorcheur saisira le joueur et lu portera un coup violent, détruisant ainsi son armure une partie de son armure assistée. Un Écorcheur jettera également du sable en l'air pour fournir une brève distraction. Les Écorcheurs ont un certain niveau d'armure naturelle et sont résistants aux dommages subis sur leurs parties sombres et écailleuses, ce qui laisse leur ventre comme point faible afin de leur faire subir des dégâts accrus. Cependant, en raison de leur posture voûtée, cette zone est difficile à atteindre, sauf si l'on possède la compétence Transperceur qui permet à l'Unique Survivant d'atteindre l'écorcheur à n'importe quel endroit en utilisant le S.V.A.V., même si son ventre est masqué par d'autres parties du corps, ou même par un mur. Toutefois, les Écorcheurs peuvent éviter les tirs en zigzagant et en chargeant droit sur le tireur, ce qui les rend encore plus difficiles à toucher. En revanche, si l'une de leurs jambes est paralysée ou brisée, ces derniers se déplaceront bien plus lentement, et si leurs deux jambes sont estropiées, ils seront incapables de bouger. Il est également possible de leur tirer sur le bout de la queue. Leur incapacité à grimper ou à sauter (en dehors d’événements scriptés comme dans Concord) rend leur style de combat rapproché inutile s'ils sont attaqués depuis une position suffisamment élevée, et s'ils n'arrivent pas à trouver le chemin jusqu'à leur adversaire, ces derniers s'enfuiront et se mettront à l'abri jusqu'à ce que leur cible soit à nouveau accessible. Beaucoup de leurs attaques peuvent également être évitées en restant à distance, ce qui permet au personnage de ne pas avoir grand chose à craindre de leurs griffes acérées. Variantes Les variantes rencontrées sont basées sur le niveau du joueur, sans oublier que plusieurs d'entre elles deviennent de plus en plus courantes avec des niveaux plus élevés. Par exemple, lorsqu'on s'attend à rencontrer un écorcheur normal, on peut, au lieu de ça, rencontrer un écorcheur alpha une fois passé un certain niveau. Plus le niveau du joueur est élevé, plus il y a de chances qu'un écorcheur de niveau plus élevé apparaisse à sa place. Les rencontres scriptées comme au sommet du Centre commercial de Haymarket et de Lynn Woods, ont plus de chances de faire apparaître un écorcheur de niveau inférieur à ceux rencontrés au hasard. Écorcheur Les écorcheurs normaux, sont par défaut au niveau 22 et sont très dangereux pour les joueurs de niveau inférieur, mais représenteront toujours un défi pour ceux de niveau supérieur. L'écorcheur chargera la cible tout en défendant son ventre en mettant sa tête entre les deux, ce qui rendra difficile le fait de toucher son point faible, même en S.V.A.V. Écorcheur alpha On peut rencontrer un écorcheur alpha en abaissant le disjoncteur situé au sommet de la tour de Lynn Woods et sur le toit du Centre commercial de Haymarket. Ils peuvent également être rencontrés dans la Mer Luminescente et à l'ouest de Natick Banks. Les écorcheurs alpha ont des cornes qui s'étendent vers l'avant et le haut, tandis que celles d'un écorcheur ordinaire vont en avant et en bas. Ils ont également une peau de couleur rouille. Écorcheur luminescent L'écorcheur luminescent est une version hautement irradiée de l'écorcheur de base. La peau de cet écorcheur émet une lumière verte entre ses écailles et est signe que ce dernier peut également infliger des dégâts de radiation en plus de ses dégâts de mêlée. Les écorcheurs luminescents peuvent commencer à apparaître à partir du niveau 25 en remplacement de plusieurs écorcheurs rencontrées au hasard, notamment sur le toit du Centre commercial de Haymarket ou au Parc des pionniers de la robotique. Mère écorcheur Les mères ont moins de santé qu'un alpha, mais plus qu'un simple. Leurs cornes se courbent vers l'extérieur et vers le bas, à contrario de celles de l'alpha qui vont en avant et en haut. Ces dernières commencent à apparaître lorsque le joueur à atteint le niveau 35 et remplaceront les écorcheurs rencontrées au hasard dans le Commonwealth. Écorcheur sauvage L'écorcheur sauvage peut être trouver dans un script au Musée de la sorcellerie. Si le joueur a un niveau assez élevé, celui-ci peut rencontrer des écorcheurs sauvages lors de rencontres aléatoires, comme dans la Mer Luminescente ou près de Natick Banks. Attention toutefois, car un écorcheur sauvage sera probablement une mère écorcheur ayant l'une des ses cornes brisée. Cela peut être prouvé par le fait qu’ils possèdent les mêmes caractéristiques physiques, et que par conséquent, il est extrêmement difficile de les différencier. Écorcheur albinos L'écorcheur albinos est une version pâle de l'écorcheur, mais avec plus de santé, et qui peut être rencontrée après avoir atteint le niveau 71. La santé élevée de ce type d'écorcheur peut en faire un adversaire de taille et qui ne perdra que 1/4 de sa vie suite à un coup de feu du Mystérieux Étranger. 'Écorcheur caméléon' L'écorcheur caméléon commencera à apparaître au niveau 81. Sa couleur par défaut est constitué d'un ton légèrement plus sablé que celui d'un écorcheur ordinaire, mais lorsqu'il est blessé, celui-ci affiche des couleurs éclatantes en fonction de ses mouvements au combat. Il oscille entre le gris pierre, vert acide, rouge, orange et turquoise. Lorsqu'il est tué, son corps conserve la dernière couleur affichée. Ce dernier peut également se rendre invisible lorsqu'il passe en mode furtif, à condition qu'il n'entre pas dans le champ de vision du joueur. Écorcheur mythique Les écorcheur mythiques sont la variante non légendaire des écorcheurs la plus dangereuse et peuvent être rencontrées à partir du niveau 91. Ils peuvent rarement être rencontrées à partir du niveau 75, et on peut également en apercevoir au niveau 24, à l'extérieur du Starlight Drive-In lors d'une rencontre aléatoire où l'on peut voir des insectes l'attaquer. Leur niveau correspondra toujours à celui du joueur, ce qui fait qu'ils seront donc immunisées à la compétence Ami des Animaux. Emplacements Deathclaws can be encountered anywhere in the Commonwealth, but some locations are more frequent deathclaw hunting grounds than others. Below is a list of possible deathclaw locations. * A scripted deathclaw encounter in Concord during the When Freedom Calls quest, after obtaining the T-45 power armor. It is probably the first Deathclaw players will ever meet in the game. * All over the Commonwealth as random encounters, including possible attacks on any owned settlement. * As a common enemy in the Glowing Sea: ** Two found around the northernmost cave, one near the ruins of a Red Rocket building, the other asleep above the cave, near a broken part of highway. ** One found around the southern cave. ** On the top of a hill south of the Capsized factory ** Outside the Rocky cave, asleep. ** In the lower level of the Parking garage **Near the Forgotten church * A leveled deathclaw is scripted to appear at Garden Terrace on the roof of Haymarket Mall (sometimes a bug will occur preventing the deathclaw from jumping onto the terrace, so it will remain glitched onto the side of the mall, until the player attacks it). * Two random encounters can be triggered by throwing the switch on top of the tower in Lynn Woods. This can be repeated every few days once the area has respawned. * One can be found guarding the entrance to Old Gullet sinkhole. It is passive until it detects you when you first encounter it; once killed, respawns will often be permanently passive until attacked. * A scripted deathclaw can be encountered in the Museum of Witchcraft during the quest The Devil's Due. * A scripted deathclaw can be found in a tunnel off the gym area in the Boston mayoral shelter. * A scripted deathclaw can be encountered at the bottom level of the Kendall Hospital. * Two deathclaws can be found west of Natick Banks, by a few satellite dishes, fighting a behemoth. A leveled deathclaw can be found lurking around an abandoned garage with a tanker on the side of the building, a normal deathclaw can be found on the farm just up the road from the Matriarch, and one or two leveled deathclaws may be found around the church, fighting a group of leveled super mutants (depending on if the mutants were killed, prior to the player's arrival) * One can be found in the Robotics Pioneer Park, inside the first house from the fast travel point. Like the Gullet Sinkhole deathclaw, there is a chance that consequent respawns will be passive toward the player until attacked. * On occasion a leveled deathclaw may spawn on the rocks prior to entering the Edge of the Glowing Sea. * One can be found east of The Slog near a bus on the overhead road. You can see it from the snack bar if you look toward the road to the east at the bus. It will come down and through the water toward you if you shoot at it. * One can be found in a rock formation close to Coastal cottage, wandering around a couple of yao guai corpses. * One can be found behind a limestone wall in the dig site of Vault 88 in the Vault-Tec Workshop DLC. Notes * Un nid d'écorcheur se trouve au sud de la Réserve fédérale de rations, et contient généralement un œuf d'écorcheur. Le contenu du nid réapparaît au moins une fois avec certitude et peut réapparaître après avoir était pillé. Le gardien du nid peut être ou ne pas être là. D'autres nids peuvent apparaître occasionnellement, mais ces derniers apparaîtront systématiquement à des endroits aléatoires. Un de ces endroits, par exemple, se trouve au sud-ouest du Marais de Forest Grove. * Dans la quête La part du diable, lors de la restitution de l'œuf, l'écorcheur gardant le nid est conçue pour rester amical envers le joueur et ses compagnons, et ce tant que le nid ne fait pas l'objet d'une interaction après le retour de l'œuf. * Il est possible de tirer sur la queue d'un écorcheur, de même qu'il est possible qu'un écorcheur alpha apparaisse sans queue suite au déclenchement de la sirène de Lynn Woods. * Il est possible de rencontrer, et éventuellement, d'apprivoiser un écorcheur mythique dès le niveau 16, via la cage à écorcheur et à l’émetteur d'ondes Beta de l'extension ''Wasteland Workshop''. * Le son utilisé pour les attaques de mêlée des écorcheurs est identique à celui des loups-garous de The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim. * Si les extensions de ''Far Harbor'' et de ''Wasteland Workshop'' sont installés, alors il sera possible de construire des cages à écorcheurs pour importer des écorcheurs sur l'Île. * Si un écorcheur reçoit suffisamment de dégâts lors d'une confrontation, celui-ci prendra la fuite avant de généralement revenir plus tard. Toutefois, vu qu'il s'agira d'un nouvel engagement, l'écorcheur s'épuisera plus rapidement. Apparition(s) Les Écorcheurs apparaissent dans Fallout 4 et dans deux de ses DLCs : Far Harbor and Nuka-World. Anecdotes L'Écorcheur a été dessiné par Jonah Lobe.Twitter Jonah Lobe Galerie d'images FO4 Deathclaw Loading Screen.jpg|L'Écorcheur de l'écran de chargement Fo4devilsduedeathclawfriend.jpg|L'Écorcheur amical lorsqu'on rend l’œuf volé durant la quête La Part du Diable Fo4-Deathclaw-attack.png|La vision du joueur lorsqu'il s'apprête à être tué par un Écorcheur Fo4 deathclaw head pvc model.png|Concept Art FO4-Mounted-Deathclaw-head.png|Le trophée d'Écorcheur de l'extension Wasteland Workshop Références de:Todeskralle (Fallout 4) en:Deathclaw (Fallout 4) es:Sanguinario (Fallout 4) ja:Deathclaw (Fallout 4) ko:데스클로 (폴아웃 4) pt:Deathclaw (Fallout 4) ru:Коготь смерти (Fallout 4) uk:Кіготь смерті (Fallout 4) Catégorie:Créatures de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Créatures de Far Harbor Catégorie:Écorcheurs